


Children

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Children

Clint always doted on his nieces and nephews.  
Even before he became a vampire.  
After he was turned, he limited his visits to them.  
His family knew his secret.  
They still kept it.  
Clint couldn't ever have children.  
So he took care of the other Avengers off spring.  
He is going to outlive all of them.  
He is their protector in the shadows.


End file.
